Days Long Past
by NightlessMoon
Summary: When the past is hunting Yoko and an old enemy Mahican down, a few things may just change.


_**DAYS LONG PAST**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Cezzanndra Carolina looked out the window of her demonic side's home, the rain was beating against the crystal panes. Quietly she waited for Yoko and Hiei to return from where ever they had ran off to most probably off stealing perecious weapons. Yukina, Botan, Keiko, and the rest of the girls sat around at the coffe table palying cards, Xeru a friend of Cezzann's demonic form looked at her.

"Lady Cezzann why trouble yourself, you do realize that they won't be returning soon." Xeru rose from his seat and crossed the room torwards Cezzann, "Dear lady you are very tired, shall I prepare a bath for you?" he asked as he started to massage her shoulders.

"Yes Xeru please do, I will go to bed after that. Keep the doors unlocked when everyone has gone to sleep, give Yoko and Hiei an easy return, they will be tired when they return I'm sure." With that Cezzann turned away from the window and headed up the two flights of stairs to her room. She heard the door open from down stairs, but it was only Hiei, she could feel his energy. Where was Yoko though? She searched for the fox's aura for a moment then disgarded the task from her mind. The fox was still out some where probably, still off on a raid.

Cezzann opened the door to her room the sent of roses and jasmine filled her nose from the surplus of incense and oils she had burning. She looked around at the vibrant draperies and tribal rugs that her demonic side had inherited from her parents, after they were killed. Quitely she stepped behind one of the draperies and undressed. There was a slight stir from behind her, she didn't notice. Cezzann slipped out of her clothes and tied up her long white hair in to a messy bun. As she past by the door to the bathroom, the smoke of burning sage leaves wrapped her in their sent.

Cezzann's bath had already been drawn by Xeru, it was elegant with red and white rose petals lightly sprinkled around the tub as well as in the tub, and jasmine and lavender bubbles had been poured unsparingly into the bath. She smirked as she thought of the eagle demon Xeru.

Xeru had always been Mahican's best friend; loyal, trustworthy, and always happy to let the girl stand in the spotlight while he stayed in the shadows; he was like a brother to her. Ever since Mahican's pack had been murdered, Xeru made sure he was always by her side, gliding up in the air above her scouting for any possible danger, not like she needed to worry after she completed her training under Master Sanokou, a well known sorceror of dark magick. Xeru would always be there for Mahican.

After the bath Cezzann had no intensions of redressing, besides she was sure that no one would come in and disturb her. Her blue eyes drifted up to the sapphire clock, it was just a little past 9 o'clock.

Golden eyes peered into Mahican's crystal window. Cezzann was sleeping as usual, just a slight figure of deep curves under the red and gold silk sheets. The Zannu pack was always well known for their heavy wealth, each child was given a giant pendant at birth, but Mahican never wore hers. The only jewel she constantly wore was a giant ruby that she called THE BLOOD RUBY, a very precious stone that she made from the blood of her pack. Yoko blinked slightly as his eyes fell upon it, it was the only thing that kept the wolf youkai alive some days. Quietly as the soaked window let him, he opened the window and climbed in. Cezzann stirred for a slight moment as the fox raided her room, it was Yoko's favorite thing to do, and Mahican was the only one who could find whatever he stole from her.

Yoko turned his back on the wolf demoness, unaware that she indeed had awoken. Slowly she rose from her bed carefull not to make a sound. Quietly she snuck up behind the silver kitsune and wraped her arms around him.

"Tell me dear fox, what are you looking for?" Cezzann whispered into Yoko's silver ears.

Yoko rested his hands on Cezzann's hips stroking them delicately as if they would break with the drop of a feather. "What I am looking for, Princess, is none of your concern. Now then why don't you go back to bed and if your lucky I might join you later." Yoko smirked.

"Why don't you join me now? Just forget about those diamonds and other useless items."

Yoko dugs his nails into Cezzann's skin, "I know that you are only teasing me dear. I won't fall for your minute games."

Cezzann bit yoko's ear slightly, " Dear fox, you know how much I love you."

Yoko tensed for a slight second, "Cezzanndra!" Yoko growled. "I have no desire to play your foolish games!" Yoko pushed Cezzann back. "Don't you dare try toying with me again, human. You are not as strong as your Demonic other, Princess Mahican the Demon killer is and always will be much more powerful than you." Yoko hesitated for a moment before going on, "And probably a lot better in bed as well." Yoko smirked a bit as he turned to face Cezzann.

Cezzann blinked at Yoko for a second. "Yoko? Now it seems like you are teasing me, but then again it seems as if you and Shuuichi tease me every day, every time you are in my presence." Cezzann retorted.

Yoko looked at Cezzann for a slight moment, he stepped torwards her. She backed away unsure of Yoko's meaning. "Or maybe Cezzann, maybe I woud enjoy bedding with you for tonight. I haven't had any fun for a long while." Yoko smirked again, reaching into his hair and pulling out a small seed. "You do know what seed this grows into right, Cezzanndra? I mean, your demon half has seen it so many times before."

Cezzann tensed up a bit, "Yoko? What are you planning to do with that?" Again she stepped back, Cezzann always had hated how he could turn any situation to his liking. Yoko kept drawing torwards her "Now you run from me Cezz? Before you were the one who wanted me, tell me what changed your mind?"

Cezzann looked at the seed in Yoko's hand. No doubt that was the infamous Death Tree seed. She flinched as Mahican's memory flashed before her...

Mahican and Yoko were always fueding, engaging in violent battles with each other. She had several scars to prove it as well, Yoko always seemed to escape with out permament harm. Several times before Yoko had used the Death Tree on her, it's venom ripping through her tanned flesh, she recalled her screams and desperate attacks upon the plant, but nothing would stop it. Yoko never let it fully kill her for some reason, though it could easily have done so.

Cezzann was pinned up against the wall now, Yoko's breath caressed her face and made her skin twich with a hidden delight. The seed though... it was not the Death Tree but a mystical vine that could not break or be loosened. Mahican never had this plant used against her before. What he was planning was obvious, she struggled to find her own rei energy, it was gone though. Cezzann let out a terrible shrill and droped to her knees. "Yoko let me go! Please Yoko I beg of you, set me free!"

Again Yoko smirked, rasing his hand to make the vines tighter. "Why would I go and do that dear?" The vines inched around her skyclad body, cutting off the rest of her rei. "You do not need your powers Cezzanndra. Using them will only tire you quicker." Yoko swiftly scooped Cezzann into his strong arms. "Come now Cezzanndra, you are the one who implied this, didn't you?" He layed her down onto the bed, letting the vines wrap around it as well. "Now then you can not escape me as I know you would try to."

At first Yoko toyed with Cezzann slowly, feeling every part of her body as he climbed onto the bed. The vines thightened still. Gingerly he bit Cezzann's neck positioning himself on top of her. The vines moved away a bit to let Yoko get comfortable, he stopped biting her neck and looked at the mark that he left there. Again he smirked, he gazed into Cezz's eyes they were filled with fear. Yoko bit her again letting his hands wander around her virgin body. At first they found their way around her soft breast. Then slowly they found their way downwards.

Cezz closed her eyes, she had never expected Yoko to do this to her, he had always put her down and tossed her aside. Now he was all over her, as if he had always loved her. She wanted to scream out but the vines had made a tight gag on her. Yoko started to pull at the vines in order to get a better view of her. They both knew of the many American magazines that Cezzann had posed in.

"Cezz, why are you so scared? You wanted this first." Yoko whisperd. Still his hands wandered, they slowly and firmly over her abdomen finding a small "Z" shaped scar on her side. "You always did scar easily, Why is that?" Yoko smiled up at Cezzann, "Oh yes forgot that you can't answer. Those vines are quite interesting aren't they? They do my bidding as every other plant I manipulate. This one though has a mind of it's own." His hands found themselves all the way down to Cezzann's thighs slowly, he slid two of his fingers in.

Cezzann bit on the vines trying to pull away from the horny fox, but it was no use. Yoko thrust his fingers into her harder, careful not to break anything. Cezzann squirmed as much as she could beneath him, closing her eyes tight against the pain, trying to forget what was happening. This action only made Yoko go harder on the young girl. He pinned her body down more with his own, violently biting at her neck, bringing out muffled moans from Cezzann. Then he turned his attention to something else, slowly he kissed his way down torwards Cezzann's supple left breast. He kissed her hard nipple before fully letting his mouth slide over it. He suckled hard and bit her softly, bringing muffled moans from the much younger woman. Yoko willed the plant away away from Cezzann's mouth and placed a harsh kiss on her gentle lips. He pulled away and looked down at her, her eyes they were still fearful. With his unoccupied hand Yoko gentlely stroked Cezzann's cheek, then placed another, much softer, kiss onto her lips.

"Do not fear me Cezzanndra. I won't hurt you." Yoko whisperd as he pulled away from her. Shyly he slid off of her, replacing his clothes and letting the vines shink back.


End file.
